powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Found and Lost
Found and Lost is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. This is the third of the four-episode Arrowhead arc, where David Trueheart gets held captive and King Mondo gets hold of both halves of the arrowhead. Synopsis Tommy's time with David and Sam Trueheart reveals a secret hidden in the arrowhead that he had been given before, one that King Mondo is taking interest in. Plot Now that Tommy knows that David Trueheart is his brother, the two start to talk as the latter reveals he was adopted by Sam Trueheart and lived on a reservation for most of his life. Tommy asks David why he didn’t tell him before, but the latter said he had to make sure he was his brother, and that the arrowhead contains mysterious powers. Tommy makes a promise to never lose contact with David ever again, but unbeknownst to them, Prince Sprocket and the Cogs were watching in a bush. Tommy introduces David to his friends, although Skull thought he was seeing two Tommy’s due to the sugar from the doughnuts. He and Bulk even think David isn’t Tommy’s brother and leave to seek more information. However, the two put their plans on hold when they realize they forgot to feed Rito and Goldar. David reveals that he too studies martial arts, and Tommy decides to spare with him for a bit. Meanwhile, Sprocket tells his parents about what he discovered, and King Mondo decides that they kidnap David for ransom, get the arrowhead, and use its powers for evil. Back on Earth, Tommy and David spare, only for the latter to rip up when he jumped over Tommy’s leg sweep. However, David is upset that Tommy was better than him and leaves, leaving Tanya to believe that David’s embarrassed. Seizing the moment, the Cogs take David prisoner just as Tommy arrives to help. The Rangers teleport to the Power Chamber to find answers, but Billy can’t find David on either Earth or in space, making Tommy despondent. Unknown to them, David is taken to a cave under the reservation fields for holding, and he sees cave paintings on the wall. Before King Mondo could start the ransom, Queen Machina suggest they raise the stakes by sending down Mace Face. The Rangers get alerted to Mace Face’s location, and Billy reveals that the Zeo Megazord is ready for battle again. The Rangers morph and take both the Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord out to deal with Mace Face, only to discover that its shell is too strong for them to make a scratch. The Rangers are forced to retreat, but not before Mace Face threatens to destroy Angel Grove if they don’t hand over the arrowhead. While Billy can’t figure out why the arrowhead is special, Tommy still remembers what David said abut it holding mysterious powers and that they can’t let evil get its hands on it. Suddenly, Tommy sees where David’s at, and gets a message from Sam. Sam explains that the cave where David is being held was said to be the resting place of a greater evil before disappearing. After, Billy reveals he’s been working on a way to combine the Red Battlezord with the Zeo Megazord, hoping that it could destroy Mace Face, but it requires Tommy to be in full sync with the Red Battlezord. Tommy reassures them that he’s fine, but on a practice attempt, the two Megazords fail to combine as the former’s mind is too frazzled to concentrate. When they see Mace Face attacking the city, Rocky suggests they spilt up; Tommy going for David while the others face off against the monster. Tommy goes to the reservation area to look for answers, and with the arrowhead, he starts to look for David. Meanwhile, the Rangers try their best against Mace Face, but are soon overrun by Quadrafighters. As Billy struggles to find a way to loop around the interface, Alpha discovers David’s location, along with the cave paintings moving. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skill try to find Rito and Goldar, only to get pulled away by Lieutenant Stone. Suddenly Rito and Goldar arrive, but Stone pulls the duo away as he mistakes it for a monster attack. Tommy manages to find the area where the cave is located, but is unable to teleport below to get David. Suddenly, King Mondo arrives, demanding the arrowhead in exchange for David’s life. Tommy reluctantly gives Mondo the arrowhead, but the latter doesn’t hold to his end. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Frank Salsedo as Sam Trueheart *Erik Frank as David Trueheart *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Brad Orchard as Mace Face (voice) Errors *Bulk and Skull somehow knew Rito and Goldar’s names, despite that when Goldar and Rito lost their memories in A Zeo Beginning they couldn’t remember who they are to introduce themselves to Bulk and Skull. Notes *First original footage appearance of King Mondo. *The episode's title is "Lost and Found" in reverse. *Tommy is revealed to be adopted. *This is the final usage of "Zeo Power, Zeo" in the intro and also the long version of the Zeo theme, and the Ranger shape outlinings, as the episodes onwards discard the shape outlinings, shorten the theme, and discarded "Zeo Power, Zeo". See Also (fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode